sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Makros the Hedgehog
Basic Bio: *Full Name: Makros the Hedgehog *Age: 13 *Alias: Makros, V-man, Light Stream *Species: Four toed hedgehog *Height: 4ft. 11/16 in. *Weight: 83.25 lb *Gender: Male *Fur Color: Light Blue with Light Green stripes *Birthday: March 19, 1999 (the light on the horizon.) *Birthplace: The 'White' dimention *Team: Solo *Alliance: Neutral *Notable Quotes: "Stay out'a my WAY!" (To anyone who tries to stop him.), "Comein' at ya!" (One of his taunts.), "Let me live my life!" (Telling his brother that he doesn't need his pity.) *Likes: Winning a challenge, Rock music, being free, practicing his powers, completing a goal, and a worthy challenge®. *Dislikes: Losing a battle (especially against his older brother), his brother rubbing it in when he loses, other people trying to help him (because of a trick from his brother), people thinking of him as weak, Eggman and his robots, having to fight Victory and his allies, when someone tries to keep him from fighting, when someone keeps secrets from him. *Favorite Food: Pizza (it has some needed nutrients and is easy to eat on the go.) and fries. *Favorite Type of Music: Rock and Roll *Favorite Sonic Song: Endless Posibility *Favorite Song(s): 'Jumpin' Jack Flash' by The Rolling Stones, and 'This Too Shall Pass' by Ok Go! Family: Father: (unknown) step father: Starr the Hedgehog Mother: (unknown) Siblings: Victory the Hedgehog Relationship(s): None Personality: Makros is shy and doesn't feel that he needs help from anyone. This is because of a trick that his older brother, Victory, played on him when he was young. Victory told Makros that "If you let someone into your life, they will only slow you down." This restricts Makros from having relations with other people as well as having a relationship with them. However, this does not restrain him from having an upbeat personality. He still does not stop from helping someone in need and goes against Victory's 'rule' every now and again. Friends, Allies, Rivals, and Enemies: 'Friends:' *Silver the Hedgehog (depends on when Makros met him. First enemy then friend.) *Lightning the Dog *Alice the Doll ( depends on goal) *Tails Doll ( friendly-rivals) *Rusty the Porcupine *Poison the Incubus (Depends on what Poison's goal is) 'Allies:' *Kingdom of Acorn (including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, etc...) *G.U.N. (not including Team Dark.) *Team Night (including Hailey,Drake etc....) 'Rivals:' *Victory the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog (Shadow is amazed and confused about how Makros is able to teleport Chaos Emeralds to him at will. For that reason, Shadow tries to best Makros at any chance that he can get.) *Rouge the Bat (She tries to trick Makros into giving her a Chaos Emerald free of charge, but he is used to her tricks.) *E-123 Omega (Omega's internal circuitry overheats sometimes because of the power levels in the area going off the charts. When Makros and a Chaos Emerald are together near Omega this can happen, making Omega try to attack Makros.) *The Babylon Rogues (Jet, Wave, Storm.) *Marceline the Otter (She feels like she can beat him at anything) 'Enemies:' *Silver the Hedgehog (depends on when Makros met him. First enemy then friend.) *Mephiles the Dark (Mephiles is the only one besides Victory that can match Makros' power.) *Sabrina the Goddess (She thinks of him as a waste of space) Love Life: Background: Makros has mixed memories of how he came to be. All that he can remember is an immense feeling of power and then opening his eyes and seeing white. Not white the color but white the nothing. He was trapped. He got up and started to walk. He walking in one direction for days, months, years maybe. There was no time in that dimension. He stopped and thought about what to do. Somehow he was surviving, but he wasn't to sure of how long that would last. He ran. He ran in fear. At the time he kept having visions of a past that he lived, people he knew, and places he had been, yet he felt no attachment to those images. He ran in fear. He could not tell how fast he was going, if he was going at all. He heard something, a crackling. He smelled smoke. He looked behind him and saw flames where he ran. He ran faster. The flames turned to sparks. The sparks turned to water. Then it all stopped. Makros couldn't hear anything now, not even the steps of his feet. He slowed down. The water returned, then the sparks, and the fire, until he stopped. He sat down and concentrated. He must have medetated for over a year, until a puff of smoke gave birth to fire. After more time he learned how to controll the fire. Then he meditated again, until he controled electricity and then water, but that was just the beginning of his power and his story. Makros knew he had to get out and learn about the visions of the past that he lived, people he knew, and the places he had been. He concentrated. Fire, water, and lightning swirled around him. They went faster. They broke the sound barrier. They eventually sped up so fast that they turned into a blur. That is when Makros first saw the chaos emeralds, though only one appeared. It was white, and this time I meen the color. The chaos emerald eventually became a blur like the other elements. Finally, Makros built up enough power into that enclosed space that in one defiant scream the walls of the null dimention collapsed in on itself releasing Makros into the world, Sonic's world. The emerald disappeared back to where it came from, and the elements around Makros fused into eight rings. They were inhabitator rings. Makros put them on. That was when he discovered that he was floating, and so were the rings. His eyes adjusted to the light coming from millions of points in space. If Makros had turned around he would have seen earth, but he fainted and fell to the planet. What happens next is this: Makros awakes and journeys. Where does he journey? Onward. Favorite Song: "Jumpin' Jack Flash"by The Rolling Stones Makros' comment: "This song is my favorite because of three things: 1) It has an amazing beat, 2) Keeps me pumped, and 3) It makes absolutely NO SENSE! Theme Song(s): The Mythbusters theme. It has a good beat and gets him pumped! The background music for the Mythbusters. This song gets Makros focused and calms him down. Abilities: Weaknesses: Notable Quotes: #"Stay out of my WAY!" (Makros talking to someone that tries to stop him.) #"Comin' at ya!" (One of Makros' taunts.) #"Let me live my life." (Makros telling his brother to buzz off/leave him alone.) #"If you get in my way ONE MORE TIME I will seriously imbed this sword in your skull!" (It's obvious.) #"ZzZzZzZzZz......boring." (When his opponent is unfocused during a battle.) 'Some of Makros' form quotes:' #'"'''BURN! BURN TO ASHES!" (As Morgoth Makros.) #"DIE! DROWN!" (Also as Morgoth Makros.) ''More will be added in time. In Battle: Makros has a number of ways to begin a battle. His favorite is to suprize his opponent with an attack that immobalizes them from behind, although this attack is usually easy to escape, it draws their attention for a few crutial moments. If his opponent is one that he has a rivalry with (Victory, Mephiles, Silver, Shadow, etc...) then he will immediately pull out his Comet Sword. Usually, most of his battle tactics will fall into three categories depending on the strength of his enemy: Powers, Weapons, or Hand-to-hand. Other Forms: 'Super Makros:' Super Makros is almost the same as Super Sonic, Shadow, or Silver: Makros turns a golden hue and has his abilities multiplied a thousand-fold. 'Meteorite Makros:' Similar to Sonic's hyper form. His fur turns a pure white and his eyes start flashing the rainbow as if they don't want someone to know what color they are. All of Makros' attacks and power are increased greatly. He has 8 inhibitor rings, four around his wrists and four around his ankles. If he takes off the rings, it increases his speed and power a millionfold, but decreases the amount of time he can stay in the form greatly. When he comes out of the form he will immediately faint. 'Morgoth Makros:' This is Makros' dark form. This only happens when he uses the dark energy from a Chaos Emerald. His fur will turn pure black and his eyes will turn a blood-red color. He will have the same abilities as when he is in his hyper form, but he will be more destructive. When he comes out of the form he will immediately faint. Relationships with Other Characters: Rusty the Porcupine: Rusty and Makros are good friends. They've got many things in common like having little memories of their pasts and disliking it when they are kept from accomplishing their goal. (Feel free to edit any of this Samuel9248) This article is a stub. Please enlarge it by adding other characters. Story: Gallery: Makros the Hedgehog v2.jpg|Makros the Hedgehog at his BEST! Draw-picture.jpg|Early sketch of Makros the Hedgehog. Category:Heroes Category:Powers Category:Legendary Category:Epic Category:Super form Category:Brother Category:Cool